


Always And Forever

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Troubled love [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Football Player Louis, Gay Parents, M/M, Pregnancy, Teacher Harry, True Love, football fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott





	Always And Forever

After we moved back to lonson after 4 years at Yale, i got a job at my old high school as the chemistry teacher only to months later.  
Louis began to play for one of the best football team´s in london and he´s one hell of a player and he´s biggest fan is our son.  
It´s been the best years of our life´s so far, Lucas is in preschool and has been for a year now and he seem to love it, but not as much when we go too a game too cheer for papa.  
I also told Louis the truth about what my level is when it comes to reading, he got big wild eyes when i told him i´m past college level and has been for years, i was past that level when we had our second year in high school, he had been asking me for years about it and now he know´s.  
I just can´t wait to see what he´ll be asking about leter on but to be honest i don´t think he will, we know everything about eachother now, and no the romance isn´t dead yet we are very much romantik.  
Lucas also asked us why we arn´t married yet, to be honest i don´t think we´ll ever get married we are so happy as we are but if Louis wants to get married one day i´ll say yes.  
About a year ago we began to talk about having another one so Lucas cas have a brother or a sister like Louis and not an only child like i am, but full time job´s and full time parents it´s not eacy to make plans for another one.

Dad" Lucas says as he walked into the livingroom" you remember what day it is in todays right.  
Yes i do love" Harry smile" we´ll see papa play like always.  
Goos" Lucas smile" when do we leave.  
The game starts at noon" Harry told" so we´ll be leaving hafe an hour before the game.  
Okay great" Lucas smile" just tell me like always when we go.  
Of course" Harry kissed his cheek" now go and paly okay little one i have work to do.  
Lucas nodded and went into his room again to paly on his ipad.

Later that day.  
Hi i´m home" Louis called as Lucas ran into his arms" there is my boy.  
Papa" Lucas smile" how was your day.  
Great" Louis kissed his cheek" are you ready for the game in todays.  
Yeah so much" Lucas says" don´t ask me that papa.  
Okay i will" Louis smile" where is dad.  
Working" Lucas told" in the livingroom.

Louis walked into the livingroom with Lucas.  
Hi darline" Louis kissed him" how was your day.  
Hi honey" Harry smile" good and hard i´m telling you it was a lot eacyer to be a student there" Harry told" being a teacher there i something els.  
Love no one said it would be easy" Louis winked" but if anyone can do it it´s you baby.  
Thanks love" Harry smile" how was your day.  
Hard and sweati" Louis says" but the shower i tool afterword really hit the spot and what´s for dinner.  
That good babe" Harry said as Louis put Lucas down and he ran to his room" i was thinking lasgana.  
Sounds good" Louis said" Haz are you happy.  
Of course i am" Harry smile" why would you even ask me that.  
No reason at all darling" Louis kissed his forehead" i love you.  
Okay babe" Harry smile" i love you to.

The next day.

Okay guys ready" Harry asks his students as they all nodded" lets do it.  
They all held the green in with the yellow and purple and made firework.  
Great job everyone" Harry smile" now go have lunch.

After they all left he is the only one left with a bit of paperwork.  
Hi Harry" Nick smile" how did the class go.  
Hi Nick" Harry smile" really well we made some firework just be a bit silly for one´s.  
Sounds fun" Nick says" i was thinking of something.  
it was" Harry said" what were you thinking about.  
Just if you maybe would go out with me sometimes" Nick smile" what do you say.  
Ohh Nick that´s very sweet of you" Harry says" but i´m engaged and we have a child together.  
Okay" Nick said not happy at all" have you to been together a long time.  
Yeah 8 years" Harry smile as he think of them" still just as in love as we were when we began to date.  
That´s great" Nick said unhappy" who is the lucky guy.  
His name is Louis Tomlinson" Harry smile" our son´s name is Lucas and we´ll been talking about having another one.  
Woo hey that´s nice" Nick said" wait Louis Tomlinson the football player.  
Yeah" Harry says" your a football fan.  
Yeah very much so" Nick reply" i´m going to the game tomorrow.  
So am i with my son" Harry says" hey do you want to join us there.  
I´ll love to it a date" Nick says" you know not a date date.  
I know what you ment don´t worry" Harry smile" our son is their #1 fan.  
I can believe that" Nick said" well i´ll see you tomorrow then.  
yeah" Harry reply" see you there.

Later that day when he get home he found Louis and Lucas in the garden.  
Hi you to" Harry smile" what are you to up to.  
Dad watch me" Lucas smile" papa is teaching me how to ride a bike.  
Okay love i´ll be watching" Harry smile at his family" lets see.  
Okay Lucas" Louis smile at his son" lets show dad you can ride.  
Yeah papa" Lucas smile" lets do it.  
Lucas began to ride the bike with Louis´s help and a moment later he let go and Lucas ride it on his own.  
Wow honey that´s amazing" Harry says" i´m so glad i got to see it.  
Me to dad" Lucas smile" papa and i has been working hard so i could show you.  
I smile as i kiss Lucas´s cheek and Louis´s mouth.  
I have an idea" Harry smirk" why don´t we go out for dinner so we can celebrate you ride a bike.  
Yeah" Lucas agree´s" lets do it.  
Okay dad win" Louis grin" how was your day love.  
Good we did a little joke in class today" Harry told" and was asked out on a date.  
What joke" Louis asks" also who asked you out babe and am i in competition for you now.  
We made firework in class" Harry said" no your not babe i did however invite him to the game tomorrow.  
that´s super you had fun in class today" Louis told" this guy there asked you out you invited to my game.  
Louis you have no reason to be jealous you should know that by now" Harry told him" yeah i did i work with him and he´s a good guy and a fan.  
Your right sorry but i can´t help it i´m crazy about you" Louis says" at least the guy has have good teast.  
Louis i´m crazy about you to okay we are made for eachother remember that" Harry kissed him" i guess he has.  
I know we are love" Louis smile he still won´t admit Harry´s always right" we are forever.  
No we arn´t Louis" Harry told him as Louis made a face in surprise" we are forever and always babe no one can´t or will come between us.  
I like that sound" Louis kissed him" lets grow old together.  
That´s my paln" Harry smile" we have been together for 8 years now so we just need the rest.  
One gift after another" Louis told" that´s what we are one big gift.  
Yeah" Harry agree´s" someday we´ll have one more.  
Are you saying what i think" Louis asks as harry nodded" why don´t we start tonight after we lay our little troll in bed.  
Sounds like a plan" Harry smile" this time lets make a doll.  
I can´t agree more darling" Louis smile" Lucas will have a sis if we do our best.  
Harry nodded.

The next day at the game.

Dad they only ned one more gold" Lucas says" they´ll win for sure.  
They will love" Harry smile at his son" look papa got the ball.  
He took Lucas in his arms so he could see everything, Louis did made the gold and we scream Lucas´s without doudt is his papa´s biggest fan.  
he can´t help but smile at his beloved son when he screams for his papa, Louis sees us like always and waving to us and we wav back to him i sent him a kiss, he sent one back to me what can i say we are in love.  
Wow that was some game" Nick says" our team won.  
Yeah they did" Harry smile" i´m so proud like Lucas here.  
Papa did great out there"Lucas huged his dad" i´m so happy.  
So am i honey" Harry smile in the hug" why don´t we go fine papa and give him a big hug.  
Lucas nodded.  
Nick thanks for a great day" Harry smile" i´ll see you monday.  
of course" Nick kissed his cheek" see you monday.  
Harry looked as Nick walked away.  
Dad" Lucas asks" why did he kiss you.  
I don´t know honey" Harry told" lets go fine papa.

They walked to the changing room´s door to wait for Louis.  
Minutes later Louis were done and meet us on the other side of the door.  
Papa" Lucas smile as he hug him" you rocked out there.  
Thanks love" Louis smile in the hug" i´m glad you liked it.  
More like we loved it honey" Harry kissed him" you did so well out there i´m so proud of you.  
Thanks babe" Louis kissed him again" lets get home.  
Papa" Lucas started" a guy kissed dad´s cheek.  
What" Louis looked at Harry" who ohh wait that guy you work with.  
Yeah look i don´t know why he did it" Harry said" before you asks no i don´t not one bit only you.  
I believe you love" Louis ashor him" just make sure he won´t do it again.  
I will count on it" Harry told him" lets get home and have some ice cream.  
Yeah" Lucas smile" lets hurry i can teast it already.  
We launght at that we love our son way to much and more when he get´s like this.

That evening in Lucas´s room.  
Papa" Lucas started" are you and dad going to not be together.  
No of course not love" Louis told his son" dad and i love eachother.  
Good i´m happy to hear that" Lucas smile" what if the man kisses dad again.  
Then papa here will have a talk with him" Louis ashor" dad and i have been together a long time and we want to get old together.  
Okay papa i love you" Lucas says" good night.  
Good night sweetheart" Louis kissed his forehead" i love you to.

After he put Lucas down, he went into the livingroom.  
Darling" Louis said as he sat down" Lucas just asked me if we are breaking up.  
Ohh no" Harry said" i´ll make sure Nick stop it.  
Good i don´t want someone like him mess us up" Louis says" i don´t want Lucas to think it either.  
I don´t want that either" Harry agress´s" i´ll talk to him tomorrow.  
Super" Louis began" we had enough problem´s in high school and college.  
I agree" Harry said" we don´t need that anymore.

The next day.  
He went to fine Nick to make him stop his bullshit.  
Nick" Harry said" care to tell me why you kissed me.  
Hi harry" Nick smile" sure i really like you.  
Okay but i´m engaged" harry told" we actually have a son together" Harry said" please don´t kiss me again.  
Come on" Nick smirk" i can tell you like me to.  
Well" Harry began" i don´t like you that way okay i love my boyfriend.  
Ahm okay" Nick said he dosen´t believe him" see you tomorrow.

After that he went to class.

When his class ended he did something he didn´t think he would but he did, he´s actually happy about it.

He drive home and went into the livingroom.  
Love" Louis says surprised" what are you doing home why arn´t you at work.  
I quit babe" Harry told him" i have a freeling that Nick won´t leave me alone so i quit.  
What" Louis says he can´t believe it" don´t let that dick make you quite love okay you love your work.  
I know but work is work" Harry said" i´ll fine another school to work at don´t worry.  
Okay love" Louis says" if you say so.  
I do say so honey" Harry smile" besides we still have the money from my parents so we actually don´t have to work" harry told" no i´m not saying you should quit i know how much you love football.  
Haz" louis began" are you saying you won´t work anymore or what.  
Kind of yeah" Harry says" in that way when we get pregnant again there will always be one home.  
You know babe" Louis smirk" i like that sound and since we both home and Lucas is in preschool.  
Then" Harry smirk" what are we doing here in the livingroom and not the bedroom.

It´s been a few days and Louis can tell he´s bored, Louis know´s how smart he is as much they wants another child Louis know how he love´s working, he´s way to smart to be home everyday and do nothing.  
Hey Nick" louis says" we need to talk.  
Okay" Nick said" about what.  
About Harry" Louis began" look i don´t like you and i don´t have to but Harry miss his job" Louis told" if you ever try to flirt with my boyfriend again it won´t be pretty" Louis says" Harry´s way to smart to be home he need to work.  
I hate he quit his job i want him back as well" Nick said" i´ll flirt if i want to okay he´s handsome as hell.  
I know he is" Louis said" why do you think i ask him to marry me" Louis told him" Haz and i have been though so much together and i won´t stand by and watch an asshole like you hit on him.  
Whatever" Nick smirk" i hope he´ll come back.  
Maybe he will" Louis says" maybe he won´t because of you.

After he had that talk with Nick he went home.

It´s been a year and he decide to oben his own class at home, where he´ll teach kids who are mentally challenged in school, he had only worked with the kids in 8 months then he had to give them vacation because he 6 months pregnant and the kids seem to love they got an early vacation, Lucas is 5 now and he´s happy as always we´ll going to Louis games everytime and had a good time together.  
We talked about girl name´s and we decidethe name should begine with an h but there is so many wonderful gal h name´s so it´s hard to pick one, but we did we decide to name our unborn daugther Hayley.

Louis and i began to talk about moving to another house because this here is a bit smull now, when we found one it took us a month to move with help from our friends and Louis´s family, Lucas liked the new house a bit more when he saw his new room it´s bigger then the old there is 4 bedroom´s to bathroom´s a livingroom and a garden.  
Lucas also ask everyday how his unborn sister feel and when i tell him she´s good he smile, he talk to her everyday and it make´s Louis and i so happy we can´t help but smile, he´s going to a great big bro to her.  
The room i´m going use as a class room is also bigger the kids are going to love it, i did send our new address out to the parents.  
I decided to hire a teacher to help out it´s time the kids get back to school, they missed so much already but no more, the teacher i hired is wonderful really lovely and i feel she´s do good with the kids.  
When the kids got back and saw the new class room they got really happy and wanted to learn, i did spen the first few days with them to make sure everything went great with Selena and they all got of on a good way.

The last moth of pregnancy was hell on my back and my feet hurt all the time I can wait for the pregnancy to be over with.  
When i gave birth to Hayley, Louis and i got so happy to our little girl she´s so beautiful just like Lucas, now both our beautiful kids are in the world with us and god do we love them, ohh yeah only more then word´s can say.


End file.
